Un lugar al cual pertenecer
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Si todo el mundo le fallaba a su hermano, Naomi iba a asegurarse de ser su apoyo.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este One-shot lo hice durante el mes del cumpleaños de Tanizaki, porque sinceramente creo que merece muchíimo más cariño y aprecio. ¡Arriba los personajes secundarios! También quería aprovechar que su pasado todavía no está bien explicado, así que me dije: ¿por qué no? Y aquí estamos.  
_

_¡Muchas gracias a Sui (Suigin Walker) por leerlo y recomendarme subirlo! Meses después te estoy haciendo caso._

* * *

**Un lugar al cual pertenecer  
**—✽—

「 A veces, nacemos sin ser capaces de encajar. 」

Bajo el gran espesor de su futón, Jun'ichirō Tanizaki tenía la sensación de estar a salvo. No era suficiente tener la puerta de su habitación cerrada y las ventanas con seguro, el espacio reducido de su lecho era mil veces más reconfortante que el enclaustro, su habitación continuaba siendo demasiado grande, estaba llena de demasiadas cosas del exterior que no podía aguantar.

Bajo sus cobijas, no tenía que ver los diplomas colgados en su pared; bajo sus cobijas, existía solamente él, solo había calidez y comodidad. El mundo exterior no existía.

Y eso era perfecto.

Sin embargo, su pequeña utopía se destrozó al escuchar la puerta abrirse. En su mente solo hubo un "no, déjenme tranquilo" mientras se aferraba a la capa de tela que lo protegía, queriendo evitar que se la arrebataran.

—Hermano.

Ah, era Naomi.

Su hermana menor sonaba acongojada, la escuchó sentarse a un lado suyo y dejar algo encima del tatami. No necesitaba verla para saber que era el almuerzo, ¿o la cena quizás? No llevaba cuentas del tiempo hacía mucho ya.

—Hermano —volvió a llamarlo, pero él no reaccionó. Pensaba que, quizás, si ella creía que estaba dormido lo dejaría ser—. Por favor. Hace tiempo no me hablas… ni me ves… esto solamente empeora día a día...

Sonaba como si fuese a llorar. Ah, era un hermano terrible pero, incluso en ese momento era incapaz de reaccionar, en su mente solo estaba el deseo de que le dejara en paz.

—Jun'ichirō —Naomi habló con más seriedad, le llamó por su nombre, eso significaba que estaba empezando a enojarla—. Jun'ichirō, ¡sé que estás despierto! ¡Dime algo, por amor a Dios! —pero nada salió de la boca de él, ni siquiera un movimiento—. ¡Esto es todo! ¡Arriba!

Por eso se había aferrado a sus cobijas, porque Naomi tendía a hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando llegaba a un límite y no podía soportar más que la ignorara. Su hermana menor agarró las cobijas y, parada hizo toda la fuerza posible por quitárselas de encima, pero Jun'ichirō era fuerte.

—¡Desde que volviste… De ese estúpido exámen de aviación… empezaste a actuar así! —se quejaba la chica mientras forcejeaba con su hermano— ¡Y dejaste de comportarte como un humano decente! ¡¿Sabes cuánto pasó desde entonces?! ¡Casi cuatro meses! ¡Es demasiado, incluso para ti!

La pelea era inútil, su hermano se aferraba a su futón con vehemencia, era más fuerte que ella y también tenía una mejor postura. Pero no iba a rendirse, esta vez empezó a jalar desde otro borde.

—¡Ya soy la única que trata de sacarte de aquí! ¡No comes lo que te preparo! ¡Mamá y papá cada vez están más insoportables! ¡Ugh! ¡Deja de hacer esto! ¡Sal-del-mal-di-to-fu-TÓN! ¡¿A quién le importa si eres un Usuario de Habilidad?! ¡Eso no debe detenerte para continuar viviendo… AH!

Repentinamente Jun'ichirō soltó la cobija del tirón, Naomi, quién había estado haciendo fuerza terminó cayendo de espaldas en el tatami.

—Ya basta, Naomi —pidió Jun'ichirō con voz queda, apagado. Las palabras indiscretas de su hermana podrían haberle causado enojo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para sentir una emoción tan fuerte.

—¿Ya basta yo? —murmuró incrédula desde su lugar antes de reincorporarse con furia. Ella sí tenía esa energía—. ¡Ya basta tú! ¡Estás siendo demasiado egoísta!

Quizás lo estaba siendo. No. Definitivamente estaba siendo egoísta. Naomi había estado yendo sin falta a su habitación con intenciones de animarlo, día tras día durante cuatro meses iba con paciencia a hablar con él, llevarle algo de comer y cuidarlo. Pero él se veía incapaz de ser recíproco a esos cuidados, se sentía culpable pero la profunda tristeza que se implantó en su pecho era mayor que cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad o ánimo de Naomi.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero tus disculpas —dijo Naomi bruscamente—. Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

—Naomi… no puedo —susurró de forma lúgubre, sintiendo ganas de volver a enrollarse y protegerse en su fortaleza de cobijas—. Para ti suena sencillo porque tú eres normal… pero yo… casi maté a alguien. ¿Entiendes eso? Toda aspiración que tenía la perdí… porque de un día para otro soy un anormal.

El gesto duro de Naomi se ablandó, pero solo un poco. Ella lo entendía, claro que lo hacía.

Tres meses atrás el mundo de la familia Tanizaki cambió drásticamente cuando Jun'ichirō, el primogénito, expresó su habilidad sobrenatural por primera vez durante su examen de vuelo, una habilidad que creaba una nieve tenue donde luego se proyectaban ilusiones. Por la confusión de no saber distinguir entre lo real de lo falso y al ser incapaz de seguir la ruta marcada para el exámen, Jun'ichirō estrelló la avioneta y su copiloto terminó gravemente lesionado en urgencias.

Le expulsaron de la academia. Mancharon su expediente criminal. Tuvo que ir a la corte y registrarse ante el Departamento de Habilidades Sobrenaturales.

La situación era más grave de lo que aparentaba. En la sociedad los usuarios de habilidad no eran bien vistos, ser uno jugó un papel importante en su expulsión. Eso, sumado a la demanda de su copiloto herido que lucía como un horrible tachón en su currículum, le había vetado de cualquier academia, de cualquier trabajo, de cualquier futuro.

Sus padres pagaron la demanda, sin embargo su actitud hacia él cambió drásticamente tal y como las demás personas que lo rodeaban. Un hijo que no podía estudiar o trabajar porque nadie lo aceptaba era deshonroso y, por mucho, un gasto.

Los amigos que tenía los perdió. Los contactos que tenía también. Estaba solo.

—No digas eso —Naomi hablaba con la voz firme, pero se notaba que tenía un nudo en la garganta—. No eres "anormal", tienes una especialidad. Sí, puede ser muy duro, pero no puedes rendirte en la vida. Por favor.

… Cierto… aún tenía a Naomi.

La miró con ojos cristalizados al notar que ella también luchaba contra las lágrimas. Se sentía patético, ¡pero no sabía qué hacer! No quería que Naomi lo viese en ese estado pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía derrotado, no tenía fuerzas ni motivaciones.

—No sé qué hacer, Naomi —le dijo con sinceridad.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y lloró en silencio. Naomi, desde su lugar lo miró impotente.

La vida no había estado tratando bien a su hermano últimamente. Extrañaba a su tímido pero amable hermano que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa cuando cruzaba su campo de visión.

Naomi lo abrazó. Si él no tenía a nadie más que a ella estaba bien. Ella no iba a fallarle. Llegó a esta resolución cuando su hermano se aferró a su cuerpo entre sollozos.

—Está bien si no sabes qué hacer —dijo ella con voz tierna y luchando contra el llanto para poder hablar correctamente—. Yo voy a encargarme.

.-

Días después, Naomi apareció con un recorte de periódico en su habitación. No solo eso, también tenía una libreta con datos que había recolectado.

**Agencia de Detectives Armados  
**_Se buscan secretarios, se hacen pasantías.  
__Para más información:  
_XXX-XXXX-XXXX

—¿Agencia de Detectives Armados? —preguntó su hermano después de leer el recorte de periódico—. Na-Naomi, ¿esta gente no es peligrosa?

—Es un trabajo —explicó ella—. Y ya fui a preguntar.

—¡¿Fuiste tú sola?! P-pero, esas personas son…

—Dotados, como tú —asintió Naomi entregándole la libreta—. Le expliqué nuestra situación al jefe, me dijo que no habían problemas con los antecedentes penales, al ser una organización de habilidades sobrenaturales ser un usuario tampoco es un problema, la paga fija es buena y dan comisiones, además, hay residencias. Claro que hay que pagar para acceder a éstas, pero es una paga muy baja si pensamos en que los dos vivamos y trabajemos juntos allí.

Jun'ichirō no daba crédito a las palabras de Naomi. ¿Se había metido a la Agencia de Detectives Armados sólo por él? ¿A pesar de los rumores que corrían por Yokohama sobre lo letales y peligrosos que eran?

—Naomi… espera. ¿Vivamos y… trabajemos juntos…?

—Mamá y papá te dieron un ultimátum, ¿no? —dijo Naomi muy segura de sus decisiones—. Tendrás que irte de esta casa de todas formas, pues me voy contigo. Además, la Agencia permite hacer pasantías, puedo tenerlo como trabajo de medio tiempo y estaremos juntos en esto.

Aunque lo correcto era decirle a Naomi que, si bien agradecía tanto esfuerzo lo mejor era que se quedara con sus padres, estaba esa parte de él que no podía decirle eso. No podía rechazarla. No cuando la necesitaba todavía, no cuando lo miraba con esa determinación y exponía todos sus planes con tal seguridad que incluso era capaz de contagiado de valor.

Naomi había faltado a clases los últimos días buscando una solución para su hermano. El problema eran sus padres, el trabajo y el rechazo de la sociedad, ¿no? Pues bien. Dejarían a sus padres y trabajarían en un lugar donde el rechazo de la sociedad no les afectara.

La Agencia en efecto tenía fama de peligrosa y Jun'ichirō no era exactamente una persona valiente, sin embargo, mirar a Naomi en ese momento y decirle que "no" no era una opción.

Ni siquiera tenía las palabras adecuadas para agradecer lo que estaba haciendo por él. Así que la abrazó, lo hizo con fuerza y con todo el cariño que podía expresarle en ese momento.

—Gracias —susurró.

Naomi sonrió aliviada, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, hermano.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ese paso que iban a dar, esa independencia que iban a alcanzar... iba a tener un alto precio, el trabajo, en efecto, sería duro. Sin embargo… la recompensa tras ello iba a ser grande.

Era un lugar al que definitivamente iban a pertenecer.


End file.
